Jogos Perigosos
by Rosheen
Summary: Por um breve momento eu pude perceber a quem estou traindo. E qual a minha surpresa ao me dar conta de que sou eu mesma? Estou prestes a trair tudo o que conheci, tudo o que fui, tudo o que amei, desejei e almejei mais profundamente durante tanto tempo
1. Relatos

_É incrível o que o tempo pode fazer com uma pessoa..._

_Como eu, uma garotinha inocente e ansiosa pela vida, pude me tornar no ser arrogante e manipulador que sou hoje em dia? Eu não consigo perceber como ou quando tomei esse caminho obscuro. As pessoas a minha volta foram sempre tão gentis; gentis de mais até, e eu sempre presunçosa e orgulhosa de mais para tratá-las da mesma maneira._

_Não obstante, eu fiz algo de bom nessa minha vida. Eu ajudei um homem, eu o ensinei a amar novamente. E mesmo que ele não tenha mudado a sua aparência amarga e cruel diante de todos os outros, eu posso dizer o quão amável ele se tornou quando abriu seu coração para mim. E pensar que tudo começou com uma brincadeira não tão inocente assim..._

_Em todo o caso, no começo eu não tinha idéia que me depararia com tamanha responsabilidade. Até mesmo o diário me alertara "Uma vez escolhido o caminho, não haverá volta" e agora eu começo a entender o que ele quis me dizer. Agora eu carrego o peso do amor e da confiança que depositaram em mim, sobretudo deste homem. Ele confia que eu o ame, pois eu mesma afirmei, confia que o que estou prestes a fazer é por um bem maior, e não um bel prazer ambicioso por de mais. E também como poderia ser de outro jeito, eu me pergunto. Mas não importa, agora está feito. Eu escolhi o caminho e que venham as conseqüências, porque não terá valido nada se eu me arrepender agora. Embora eu confesse, de muitas escolhas eu queria me arrepender e lamentar a sorte e o destino._

_Daí eu me lembro, não acredito no destino e sim nas nossas escolhas nos levando até onde estamos. E eu estou condenada_. _Quando leio essas linhas escritas com a minha caligrafia ainda infantil tenho vontade de chorar. Chorar por tudo o que já passou e que eu deixei passar. Mas do que adiantaria? E se não vale nada, eu digo que choro pelo que está prestes a ser, choro pelas promessas feitas que já não sei mais se posso cumprir, choro por ter que agüentar ser tudo o que eu não sou por toda a minha vida. Eu choro por cada passo que dou nessa casa velha, aonde todos os meus companheiros vem se reunir. Companheiros? Como eu me atrevo a chamá-los assim se eu já não sei mais a quem eu estou traindo nessa história toda? Novamente, já não me importa, só espero sair viva de tudo isso. Desses jogos perigosos aos quais me dispus jogar de livre e espontânea vontade, tudo por uma sensação boa que chegaria sempre que eu vencesse. Mas eu me esqueci que não se pode vencer eternamente, me esqueci da prudência e mergulhei fundo de mais. Já não consigo voltar a enxergar uma solução para mim._

_O que eu me dispus a fazer, eu sei que pode salvar o mundo mágico, eu posso ajudar o Harry, e eu quero ajudá-lo, mas para mim está tudo perdido. É um preço alto a se pagar, - uma vida por outra – e tudo o que realmente importa é que funcione errado para que não haja mais sacrifícios. Só que isso seria quebrar a cadeia da vida, seria destruir conceitos tão ou até mesmo mais antigos que o próprio tempo. E isso, embora possua algum poder dentro de mim, eu não sou capaz de fazer. Vou rezar agora, e talvez chorar um pouco mais. É meu aniversário, estou prestes a ser alguém, ter alguma importância ao colaborar com o resto do mundo, mas eu morri, estou praticamente vazia por dentro. Salvo uma pequena chama de compreensão mutua que conservo com aquele homem que outrora fora meu mestre._

_Às vezes, acho que a minha história se confunde com a de outras pessoas tão próximas a mim, mas daí percebo, não são tão diferentes assim, então não há nada de errado em embaralhá-las na minha cabeça, afinal essas pessoas fazem parte das minhas memórias também. Nunca vou me esquecer deles. De seus sorrisos calorosos, dos olhares de compreensão, do carinho, amor e confiança que se dispuseram a me oferecer tão abertamente._

_Esta noite seus sorrisos vão se apagar, os olhares que outrora foram doces e cheios de carinho vão me incriminar e tudo o que eu acreditava ter vai deixar de existir. Porque eu vou me enterrar mais ainda nesse buraco em que me meti e não haverá mais luz para me guiar._

_Enquanto isso, aproveito a história maravilhosa que minha infância pode me oferecer, embora ela não tenha sido tão maravilhosa assim._

_Eu tive parentes muito compreensivos para com todos os meus problemas, eu driblei os meus medos corajosamente graças a eles e às vezes até mesmo por eles, por amor a todos os habitantes do meu pequeno mundo, um amor que eu nem acreditava ser capaz de sentir por qualquer pessoa._

_Eu posso dizer nessa minha breve existência, que enfim tive amigos, poucos, mas os mais incríveis e preciosos de todos os seres desta terra. E eu os amo, e faço isso para que possa vê-los sorrindo através da chuva, esperando por mim de braços abertos. Porque, nessa minha estadia com eles aprendi a acreditar em mim mesma e a ter esperança. Mais um fardo que agora carrego no meu coração. Eu tenho esperança de que ainda me aceitem, tenho esperança de que as coisas melhorem a partir daqui dessa minha decisão insana._

_Eu espero que ele me perdoe. Porque, por mais que eu às vezes o faça duvidar, eu o amo de verdade. Eu amo a todos aqueles que me mostraram que havia sim uma luz, e que se eu me esforçasse poderia alcançá-la. E eu vou alcançá-la...Esta noite._

_As palavras já não fazem sentido. Eu já não faço muito sentido. Está óbvio que eu caminho em direção às trevas, e num ato maluco espero encontrar a luz._

_Mas, não é isso que o bem costuma fazer?Quero dizer, sempre que está perto do fim uma atitude insana e totalmente impensável se mostra e tudo acaba bem?_

_Pelo menos era assim nos livros que eu costumava ler._

_O que aconteceu com os velhos tempos onde eu brincava no jardim com os pássaros e admirava a beleza de tudo ao meu redor? Por que as coisas não podem ser como nos livros? Nem sempre previsíveis, mas, muito menos dolorosas._

_Às vezes eu odeio a realidade, e toda a dor que vem com ela, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, preciso vivê-la ou morrer por ela. Pela realidade dos outros que talvez eu possa fazer um pouco melhor._

_Mas sempre que se dá para alguns, se tira de outros._

_Por um breve momento eu pude perceber a quem estou traindo. E qual a minha surpresa ao me dar conta de que sou eu mesma? Estou prestes a trair tudo o que conheci, tudo o que fui, tudo o que amei, desejei e almejei mais profundamente durante tanto tempo. Vou trair meu passado, talvez eu deva realmente é jogá-lo fora, ele nunca me foi muito útil mesmo. Veja aonde ele me deixou afinal...Não importa, não faz diferença, é insano, mas é verdade. Eu vou pela paz, pela serenidade e para dar um basta a tudo isso._

_Eu realmente preciso ir agora, o tempo urge._

_Deseje-me sorte._

_Com carinho, Amy._

Assim que retirou a pena do pergaminho as palavras desapareceram e no lugar de seus relatos outras duas palavras surgiram, numa letra que não era a sua.

"_Boa Sorte"._

Amy sorriu cansada. Eram dez horas da noite e as estrelas brilhavam fracamente naquele céu de verão. Fechou o livrinho negro e guardou-o carinhosamente em uma bolsa preta. A bolsa que levaria consigo naquela noite de suicídio. Ela estava prestes a entrar no covil das cobras, no ninho do inimigo, mas levaria consigo toda a experiência adquirida com pequenos jogos de estratégia e manipulação que jogara durante a vida, e o fato de que o inimigo não tinha noção do perigo que ela representava. Até porque, hipoteticamente falando, ela não representava perigo nenhum.

Levantou-se e se espreguiçou. Deixou o quarto com passos despreocupados, rumando em direção a cozinha para ver se Molly tinha deixado alguma comida ainda e para verificar se Severo já havia chegado da sua missão. Ela queria contar a ele seus planos, queria tanto, mas sabia que o sucesso deles dependia do silêncio. Qualquer coisa que quisesse falar teria de esperar o momento certo.

Quando chegou ao piso inferior, encontrou Harry sentado à mesa, com o cotovelo apoiado na madeira e o olhar distante. Hell também estava lá, com as costas apoiadas nas paredes de pedra fria. E o seu olhar irregelante encontrou com os olhos zombeteiros de Amy. As duas se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça. Harry ainda não percebera a sua presença, estava de costas para ela, e Molly ao fundo lavava os pratos.

Amy observava cada movimento a sua volta, e se despedia em silêncio de todos. Imaginou que as crianças já estivessem deitadas em seus quartos há essa hora, com exceção de Harry é claro, já que se encontrava bem a sua frente. Ele andava muito tempo sozinho depois da morte de Sirius. E Hell também. Na verdade, era bem comum encontrar os dois juntos pelos cantos. Calados, mas se entendendo mutuamente com um misero olhar.

Amy sorriu, eles dois não estavam assim tão sozinhos quanto pensavam, agora tinham um ao outro. E fora a morte de Sirius que causara essa aproximação. Até mesmo nas coisas ruins podemos encontrar as boas. E era realmente bom que eles estivessem juntos, depois de tudo o que passaram, serão capazes de cuidar bem um do outro.

Olhar para os dois nessa parceria silenciosa fez com que se lembrasse de Flora. Sua mais antiga e querida amiga. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam. Desde que ela encontrara o amor nos braços do Weasley mais velho. Os dois viajavam o mundo em missões para a Ordem, enquanto ela permanecia trancafiada lá dentro, ajudando Severo a separar documentos antigos e a ministrar a poção mata-cão para Lupin. Mas não por muito tempo. Já estava tudo preparado. Havia escrito um bilhete que deixaria no travesseiro de Remo, explicando tudo e se desculpando. E quando ele lesse, ela já estaria muito longe para que pudessem alcançá-la e impedi-la.


	2. Rumos Novos, Lembranças Antigas

**N/A:** Aí está o capítulo um da série. Espero que estejam gostando. E eu acho que, antes de mais nada eu devo explicar que eu estou reescrevendo toda a fic. Porque do jeito que estava antes simplesmentenão estava bom. Então quem estava lendo a antiga, antesde eu reformular tudo, me perdoe, mas não deixe de ler agora.

Criticas, elogios, sugestões? Não se sintam acanhados em comentar ! Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa:

* * *

Capítulo # 1 

**Rumos Novos, Lembranças Antigas**

Era madrugada, podia se sentir o ar frio em meio às brumas da manhã. Naquela hora Amy imaginou que Severo estaria deitado confortavelmente em sua cama, acreditando estar tudo normal, se não fosse pelo simples fato de ela não estar deitada ao seu lado como costumava fazer.

_Ledo engano._

Na sede da Ordem da Fênix, Remo Lupin corria os olhos cansados sobre o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho pela segunda vez. Ele não conseguia assimilar a idéia. Deveria ser um sonho, ou então uma brincadeira de mau gosto da parte de Amy.

Mas ela nunca brincaria dessa maneira...

Dizia no bilhete que ela havia partido assim que conseguiu a licença para aparatar. E que não deviam procurá-la. Logo o tempo mostraria as coisas mais nitidamente. E se tudo desse certo voltaria para a Ordem. E para Severo.

Também pedia desculpas por não poder mais ministrar sua poção. Mas agora isso era o de menos. Aonde ela se metera afinal? O que pretendia?

Não havia escolha, Remo teria de alertar a Dumbledore, teria de falar com Snape. Talvez _ele_ soubesse...

* * *

A chuva fina e fria caía do céu ainda escuro da madrugada e a molhava por inteiro enquanto caminhava pela estrada lamacenta de chão batido. Ao longe tudo o que os moradores daquela vila poderiam ver através das janelas velhas de suas casas seria um borrão, alto e magro vestido inteiramente de preto. Ela andava devagar, preparando-se mentalmente para o que iria enfrentar. Desfazendo-se de cada lembrança que pudesse ser uma armadilha.

Fora fácil reconhecer e encontrar a casa (que na verdade, era praticamente um castelo). No ponto mais alto daquele lugar remoto. A casa mais imponente e antiga. Provavelmente pertencera a algum barão no passado.

O povo temia o dono do lugar. E tinha razão em fazê-lo.

Pois o proprietário era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Lorde Voldemort. É claro que a aquela gente não fazia idéia de quem ele fosse. Primeiro porque eram todos trouxas; segundo porque o lorde das trevas não saía pelas ruas distribuindo _cruciatus_ pelo caminho, por mais que a tentação fosse grande e estivesse cercado do que ele chamava 'escória da humanidade', tinha que se manter discreto.

E que outro lugar poderia ser melhor para um esconderijo do lorde se não do que no meio desses trouxas inocentes?

Amy sorriu daquela maneira convencida. Seria um desafio e tanto se infiltrar naquela ordem e ainda tentar escapar de receber a marca negra. A mesma que acariciara e que vira tantas vezes decorando o braço pálido de Severo.

Ela rezava, com os passos lentos que dava naquela lama. Tirando forças do fundo de sua alma para conseguir continuar.

Na beira da estrada surgia um pequeno bosque, com árvores frondosas. Ela não sabia de onde tinha tirado essa idéia, talvez fosse porque o medo agora vinha atormentá-la, mas pensou que se quisesse causar uma boa impressão não deveria aparecer encharcada dos pés a cabeça e tremendo de frio feito um bode velho, sem falar que totalmente desprevenida para o que poderia acontecer.

Decidiu adentrar o bosque. Refugiar-se no meio das árvores. Com a varinha conjurou algo que poderia se passar por uma tenda, e permaneceu lá dentro. Esperando para que a chuva não tardasse a passar.

Fechou os olhos, e inconscientemente foi levada de volta a um passado não muito distante. Quando as coisas começavam a mudar em sua vida.

_(flashback)_

_Amy acabara de entrar no castelo de Hogwarts, a noite lá fora continuava fria e o céu maravilhoso, cravejado de estrelas brilhantes como diamantes na órbita celeste. Estava prestes a ser selecionada pelo chapéu seletor. Era tudo novo e maravilhoso. _

"_Geller, Amy" A professora Minerva a chamara. Fascinada com tudo e com todos Amy rumou até o banquinho de três pernas. Virou-se para encarar a multidão,estavam todos atentos e ela estava nervosa.Lentamente sentou-se. Logo em seguida sua visão foi encoberta pelo chapéu inúmeras vezes maior do que sua cabeça e sentiu uma estranha sensação. Como se um líquido metálico e gelado escorresse para dentro de sua cabeça através da nuca.Então repentinamente pôde escutar uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente._

"_Hm, posso ver que há muita determinação aqui, e idéias visionárias também! Sem duvida que você daria uma ótima Corvinal. Mas talvez..." o chapéu hesitou "Talvez o quê?" Amy perguntara curiosa quando finalmente havia conseguido se recuperar do susto. "Talvez eles não aprovem suas idéias, sua índole... Ha uma pequena probabilidade disso acontecer. Espere, estou vendo um pouco mais... Que mente brumosa você tem aí Geller, se parece muito com seu pai. Quem sabe..."._

_- Sonserina!_

_Gritara o chapéu de repente, fazendo o coração de Amy subir até a garganta mais uma vez._

_Aplausos irromperam da mesa enfeitada de verde e prata. Instintivamente Amy seguiu até lá. E sentou-se ao lado de Emily Fraiser. Uma garota que conhecera ainda no expresso. "Bem vinda a melhor casa de Hogwarts" disseram alguns garotos mais velhos lhe dando uns tapinhas amistosos nas costas. _

_Já sentada e devidamente acomodada na mesa, Amy repara, pela primeira vez desde que chegara, naquele homem. _

_Estava sentado na mesa dos professores, num canto mais reservado. Os cabelos no comprimento do queixo caindo sobre os olhos negros. Olhos sem brilho. Cheios de amargura. Olhos que a observavam sorrateiros.Os de Amy, amarelos como o âmbar, o encararam de volta. Ela sorriu, seu sorriso zombeteiro. Ele desviou o olhar incomodado. Talvez, se tivesse desviado um pouco antes, se não tivesse olhado, talvez assim pudesse ter escapado. Mas agora era tarde..._

_Com a escuridão que habitava em seus olhos ele havia capturado a curiosidade e a determinação de Geller. E não se veria livre dela tão facilmente._

_Foi assim que tudo começou...Uma fascinação infantil, de uma garotinha de onze anos._

_(fim do flashback)_

Severo Snape andava a passos largos e desesperados pela mansão Black. Sem pensar duas vezes escancarava todas as portas que pudesse encontrar pelos corredores escuros. Os olhos brilhando de fúria, insanidade e medo. Medo mortal de ter perdido seu anjo da guarda.

Ele não podia acreditar que ela se fora. Ainda procurava, mas sabia que era apenas para enganar seu coração da dor que viria quando sue cérebro finalmente assimilasse a idéia. Nessa procura desembestada não podia deixar de se perguntar qual teria sido o propósito?

Estava tudo bem entre eles dois. _Estava. _Exatamente, pois já não está mais. Como ela pôde? Por que justo agora quando as coisas começavam a dar certo para ele? Depois de fazê-lo abrir o coração e se entregar. Confiar em alguém novamente...E se ela não voltasse mais? E se ...algo acontecesse?

Ele mataria, ah sim. Fosse quem fosse que ousasse colocar as mãos nela!

Mas que droga! Ele tinha que se acalmar. Precisava raciocinar. Ela já andava dando pistas de que faria algo assim. Estava agindo muito estranha nos últimos dias. Desde que fora ao Beco Diagonal para comprar alguns suprimentos de ervas. E por isso mesmo ele não a deixara mais sair da Ordem sozinha. Teria sido um erro seu?

Amy era assim, cheia de idéias malucas. E se ele não estivesse enganado, tinha sido por causa dessas maluquices dela que os dois estavam juntos. Uma garota irritantemente imprevisível.

_(flashback)_

_Era a ultima aula do dia para Severo. Finalmente poderia dedicar seu precioso tempo para si mesmo._

_Ele estava sentado em sua mesa, diante dele, não mais do que quarenta alunos acomodados em suas carteiras e com as cabeças baixas escrevendo freneticamente em seus pergaminhos o exercício que ele passara. Tudo o que se podia escutar era o arranhar das penas nas folhas grossas. _

_Estavam todos escrevendo. Todos. Exceto ela. Amy Geller e seus olhos felinos. Sentada elegantemente com as costas eretas. Pernas cruzadas sob as vestes escuras. As mãos entrelaçadas num arco delicado, apoiadas na mesa a sua frente. Uma figura alta e magra. Esbelta talvez a descrevesse melhor.Ela o encarava. O observava com aqueles olhos estranhamente brilhantes. E o sorriso brincando em seus lábios naturalmente finos._

_O período de aula havia acabado. Snape dispensava os alunos com indiferença. Eles caminhavam até sua mesa, entregavam a redação e saíam aliviados. Novamente, todos eles. Todos, menos ela._

_Amy esperava por sua atenção de pé diante da mesa do professor. Ele levantou os olhos de suas anotações para fitá-la."O que foi dessa vez senhorita Geller?"._

"_Temo que não consegui completar a tarefa, professor".Ela o olhava com uma falsa expressão de coitadinha estampada no rosto. "Mesma hora, mesmo lugar para detenção?" Perguntou com um quê de empolgação mal disfarçada._

_Snape encarou-a desconfiado. Ou aquela garota era masoquista ou extremamente doida. O que na verdade não tinha muita diferença._

_Ela estava jogando ele sabia. Só não sabia aonde é que ela queria chegar com tudo isso. Snape não tiraria pontos de sua casa por isso. Os dois pareciam concordar que não haveria essa necessidade. Então Amy se oferecera para cumprir detenção. E por que não castigá-la um pouco pela sua impertinência?_

"_Muito bem senhorita Geller, já que insiste. Uma semana de detenção".Um brilho sádico em seus olhos significando que ele até que estava se divertido._

_Por um momento o sorriso no rosto de Amy pareceu fraquejar, mas logo retomou sua desenvoltura.Snape continuou "Me encontrará aqui, na sala de poções para limpar e re-catalogar os ingredientes das prateleiras após as aulas. Sem magia".Agora Amy sorria mais ferozmente do que nunca. Seus olhos pareciam em chamas e ela serrara os punhos tentando conter-se. Para Snape aquilo significava apenas uma coisa: Sucesso! Conseguira provocá-la..._

_Naquela hora nunca imaginou que fosse se arrepender tanto de passar uma semana com aquela garota. Mas no fim, valera a pena. Ela desvendara a vida dele através de um diário. Fizera-o encarar seus medos. E permanecera do seu lado. Até agora. _

_(fim do flashback)_

O coração de Severo acelerou. Tanta coisa que passaram...Tanta coisa que fizeram...e agora ela sumira. Desaparecera com fumaça no ar. Se ele não se controlasse, logo as lagrimas inundariam seus olhos.

Socou a parede de madeira podre. A estrutura rangeu e caiu um pouco de reboco atrás de si. Ele disfarçava a dor e a frustração com a raiva.

_Mas _onde_ é que está o Lupin quando se precisa dele? _Pensou irritado, voltando a andar a passos longos e barulhentos pelo corredor, mas dessa vez sem escancarar nenhuma porta.

Foi direto para a sala de reuniões. Onde Dumbledore costumava ficar quando estava na sede. Remo estaria lá também, ele tinha quase certeza.

Acertou bem no ponto. Quando estava quase chegando, pôde ver Lupin saindo pela porta e fechando-a atrás de si.

"Onde está?" Perguntou Severo rudemente.

"Do que está falando?" Remo perguntou de volta, confuso e com um sorriso bobo na cara.

"O bilhete".Disse com ênfase, o encarando cheio de fúria contida.

"Ah!" Remo compreendeu e enfiou a mão no bolso, retirando o pedaço de pergaminho delicadamente dobrado e entregando-o a Snape.

Este o segurou com todo o cuidado. Como se a essência de Amy estivesse contida ali dentro. E sem dirigir uma palavra a Lupin, deu as costas e rumou para o seu quarto a fim de investigar melhor a mensagem. Ver se encontrava algo escrito nas entrelinhas....

Alfnal, investiga e analizar era sua especialidade. E criar mensasgens cheias de segredos era a de Amy.

* * *


	3. Entre memórias e Declarações

Capítulo #2

**Memórias e Declarações**

Entrou praticamente chutando a porta do quarto que se fechou automaticamente às suas costas. Snape mal podia conter-se.

Sentou em sua escrivaninha e desdobrou o pergaminho com todo o cuidado. As mãos tremulas, a respiração palpitante.

_Remo,_

_Me perdoe, mas não terei mais condições de ministrar a poção para você. Tenho certeza de que Severo não se importará de voltar a fazê-lo._

_Como você logo irá notar, enquanto estiver lendo este bilhete, o que eu suponho que esteja fazendo agora, eu já não me encontrarei mais em lugar algum da sede. Bem, isso é porque eu realmente não estou mais em Grimauld Place nº 12._

_Mas ainda ha esperança. E eu pretendo buscá-la em algum lugar improvável._

_Peço que não venham ao meu encalço, pois com o tempo irão se acostumar, e este deverá mostrar-lhes as coisas com mais clareza. _

_Se tudo der certo, voltarei sã e salva. Para a ordem e para ele._

_Reze por mim._

_Com minhas sinceras desculpas,_

_Amy Geller._

"Se tudo der certo..." oh Merlin o que ela estava planejando?

* * *

O sol surgia por trás das nuvens escuras. A chuva tendia a parar. Transformando-se em uma garoa leve.

Amy levantou-se. Secou as vestes magicamente. Os cabelos ainda escorriam molhados.

Ela sorriu quando teve sua mente invadida pela memória do terrível professor de poções naquela noite torrencial de Haloween, envolvendo-a com uma toalha quente. A preocupação carinhosa surgindo em seus olhos pela primeira vez.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Snape lhe falara uma vez, que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado tinha a habilidade da Legilimência, qualquer pensamento desse tipo diante dele e estava tudo acabado.

Olhou para fora do bosque. A estrada molhada; a luz da manhã refletindo nas poças. Sentiu que não conseguiria continuar.

Voltou-se novamente para dentro da tenda, onde a bolsa estava colocada, num canto seco. Pegou-a, abriu o zíper e de dentro retirou um livrinho preto, velho e meio amassado nas pontas. Dentro da bolsa havia também uma pena lilás que sua avó lhe dera antes de ir para Hogwarts e um vidro de tinta preta.

Abriu o tinteiro lentamente e com cuidado. Pegou a pena e molhou-a na tinta. Abriu o diário que estava totalmente em branco e sem cerimônia escreveu.

"_Mostre-me as primeiras páginas_."

E então manchas escuras foram surgindo à medida que as letras começavam se formar diante de seus olhos. Outrora ela teria se assustado com o que estava acontecendo. Como fora na primeira vez que escrevera nele. Ainda se lembrava nitidamente, e sorriu agradecia para aquela pilha de pergaminhos encadernados como se esse pudesse vê-la e perceber seus pensamentos. Pensamentos estes de uma certa semana de detenção...

(_outro flashback_)

" _Já não agüento mais!! É apenas a segunda noite, meus braços doem tanto que eu nem sei como ainda consigo escrever. Começo a desistir, não sei o que ele tanto esconde por de trás de toda essa amargura. Estou acreditando que ele não esconde é nada, simplesmente nasceu assim. E se não mudar, logo vai morrer assim também."_

"Acredite, este homem tem muitos segredos_"._

"_Por que você simplesmente não me conta então, já que tem acesso a todas as anotações tanto dele quanto de tudo no mundo não é? E além do mais, você já sabe o que é. È fácil manter todo esse mistério"._

Amy esperou por uma resposta. Acreditando que o diário lhe daria mais uma desculpa esfarrapada do por quê de não falar. Ou melhor, de não lhe mostrar o que Severo Snape tanto escondia. Logo a tinta sumiu e lentamente reapareceu, com uma letra que não era a sua. Com palavras que não eram as suas. A princípio acreditou que fosse o diário, mas logo percebeu que havia uma maneira diferente naquelas anotações e a letra também não era a que costumava aparecer quando o diário lhe respondia.

_18, Julho_

_Está tudo programado. Lucio conseguiu um lugar para mim, logo irei me juntar a um propósito maior do que se pode imaginar._

_Logo Black e seu amiguinho Potter irão se arrepender por cada coisa que já me fizeram. Irão desejar não ter nascido, pois o Lorde é generoso com quem lhe serve bem. E eu hei de servi-lo muito bem.(...)_

Novamente as palavras desaparecem e são substituídas por outras. Ainda da mesma pessoa.

_27, Novembro_

_Finalmente o momento chegou. Uma chave de portal será ativada às 20:00 hrs no salão comunal. Mal posso esperar, será tudo diferente de agora em diante. Régulo irá comigo, e há também mais alguns alunos de outras casas que não consegui identificar. Fomos instruídos a trajar preto dos pés a cabeça. E não iremos desapontar o mestre. Ao menos eu não irei...(...)_

_2, Janeiro_

_Fui assolado por uma febre durante essa ultima semana. Lúcio disse que era normal, fazia parte da adaptação. Nunca achei que doeria tanto. Mas agora está feito. Eu tenho a marca. Ela está gravada no meu antebraço esquerdo._

_Está ardendo terrivelmente. Significa que ele está nos convocando. Ao menos aqueles que podem aparatar para seguir aos seus propósitos. Eu que ainda sou aluno devo permanecer em Hogwarts e suportar a dor em silencio.(...) _

A cada linha, a boca de Amy abria um pouco mais em sinal de surpresa.

"Satisfeita?" lhe perguntou o diário.

Amy não sabia o que responder. As palavras ainda brilhando vividas em sua mente. "_Ela está gravada no meu antebraço esquerdo_". Oh Merlin!

Isso quer dizer que Severo Snape era um Comensal da Morte! Será que Dumbledore sabia disso? Será que era certo ela falar?

Pois se falasse teria que dizer como descobriu. E sabia bem que o seu diário não era lá o que se pode chamar de brinquedo inofensivo. Em outras palavras, era um artefato repleto de magia negra. E tinha mais. Amy não compreendia o medo que os Comensais inspiravam. Pois não sabia exatamente o que faziam. Sabia que seu pai tinha sido um, e fora esse o provável motivo de sua morte. Mas era tudo secreto de mais. Sempre sussurrado em sua casa, para que ela não pudesse ouvir.

"_O que o fez se tornar um Comensal_?" ela tornou a perguntar para o diário, a mão tremula diante daquela revelação.

"Ele teve alguns desentendimentos no passado... Mas se eu continuar lhe falando de toda a vida dele vou acabar desestimulando você. Que primeiramente havia se interessado nele por causa de todo esse mistério ".

O diário tinha razão, ela já tinha informação suficiente. Agora tudo o que precisava fazer era esperar pelo momento oportuno.

Decidira por guardar esse segredo de Severo. Fosse o que fosse, Voldemort já havia sido destruído pelo _menino-que-sobreviveu. _Não havia mais nada que um comensal pudesse fazer sem o seu mestre.

"_Obrigada, já sei o que fazer..."_

essa foi a resposta vaga que Amy escreveu no diário.

"Eu sugiro que tome cuidado. Uma vez o caminho escolhido, não haverá mais volta".O diário fora ainda mais vago. Amy não conseguiu compreender o que ele queria dizer. Deu de ombros e fechou o livrinho, na intenção de conseguir dormir um pouco, e se preparar para mais uma detenção no dia seguinte. Dessa vez, uma detenção não tão terrível assim. Pelo menos pelo lado dela. Pelo lado de Severo, ela tornaria tudo um inferno, tinha quase certeza.

(_fim do flashback_)

* * *

"Revele seus segredos!" Snape tentava pela quarta vez consecutiva retirar alguma coisa daquele pedaço de pergaminho. Estava quase desistindo quando gradativamente as palavras foram se separando e embaralhando. Algo novo começava a surgir na folha. O coração do homem acelerou, finalmente saberia do paradeiro dela, iria encontrá-la e trazê-la de volta. Iria trancá-a a sete chaves. Iria se acorrentar a ela se fosse necessário.

Por um momento a tinta tornou-se ilegível, mas logo que as palavras se reajustaram Severo começo a lê-las. Isso para não dizer devorá-las com os olhos.

"_Se a cada gota de chuva nos tornamos mais frios,_

_é culpa do frio que nos consome._

_Se a cada gota de mel nos tornamos amores,_

_É do amor que nós partilhamos._

_E enquanto amamos, chove_

_Pois enquanto chove amamos._

_Não só a nós, mas acima de tudo eu e você._

_E que assim seja pouco antes de eu morrer,_

_pois minha morte é tua redenção, e isso já me basta._

_Se a cada gota de chuva, eu, o meu ultimo suspiro derramar,_

_Que cada flor que nasça em meu túmulo vire luz_

_E que guie o teu caminho em paz._

_Já queenquanto chove, devaneio_

_Pois enquanto devaneio, chove..."_

"_Eu te amo Severo, nunca se esqueça disso. Por que eu não vou esquecer."_

E então, inesperadamente o pergaminho pegou fogo e se consomiu diante dos olhos cheios de surpresa daquele homem, restavam agora apenas cinzas sobre a mesa de mogno da escrivaninha. Snape deferiu mais um soco na madeira. E dessa vez, as lágrimas lhe escapam.

Àquela era uma carta de despedida.

-

-

-

-

**

* * *

N/A:** E aí? Como é q ta ficando? Espero q estejam gostando... 

Vamos lá, não se acanhem podem comentar. Dizer q tah uma porcaria...dizer q tah bom!

Espero pelos seus comentários, eles é que me guiam na direção certa.


	4. Mais Memórias

Capítulo # 3

**N/A:** Puxa, eu demorei... Desculpem!!! Falta total de tempo e criatividade, mas de qualquer forma aí está o terceiro cap. Sevie se lembrando do lado mais 'fogoso' da Amy...provavelmente vão ter mais flashbacks ao longo da história. Mas não me matem por isso!! Eu simplesmente preciso mostrar pra vocês como era um pouco do passado deles jah q eu tive q alterar toda a história...certo agora vamos ao que interessa e não se esqueçam de comentar! hehe

* * *

**Mais Memórias...**

A chuva havia parado por completo, o sol brilhava alegremente através das folhas molhadas das árvores, já era de manhã. Amy levantou-se e suspirou resignada, a cabeça erguida diante do desafio, não adiantava mais tentar fugir. Essa sua escolha tornara-se uma responsabilidade agora. Guardou o diário e o resto das coisas na bolsa, pendurou-a em seu ombro e levantou-se. Caminhou para fora e desconjurou a tenda. Virou-se em direção a estrada e recomeçou sua lenta, porém direta caminhada até o castelo.

-

-

Um fogo verde e quase morto ardia na lareira do quarto de Severo Snape. Era pleno dia, mas subitamente um frio sinistro tomara conta dele. A solidão, o medo, a dor e a preocupação se miscigenando no meio daquele mau presságio.

Os restos da carta ainda continuavam em cima de sua mesa. Ele fora incapaz de livrar-se deles, não tinha coragem de jogar fora a consumação de seus últimos atos, das ultimas memórias dela (não ousava mais pronunciar seu nome, nem mesmo em pensamento)...Suspirou mais uma vez, fechou os olhos e pode vê-la, deitada ao seu lado, aquele maldito sorriso, tão perturbador que era, estampado em seu rosto pálido e delicado. Um sorriso de satisfação. Ela ria também, e ele podia escutar aquele som límpido que era a sua risada, tão fresca como uma brisa de verão ecoando por todo o seu interior. Tão cristalina como as ondas do mar quebrando nos penhascos. Pura. Sincera. Tão jovem, não obstante bem menos inocente do que ele poderia imaginar. Não pode evitar lembrar-se daquela noite em que as coisas realmente começaram a esquentar...

_(flashback outra vez)_

_Eram onze horas da noite do terceiro dia de detenção e diferente das outras vezes, Amy não havia aparecido. Severo pensava nisso enquanto olhava para o relógio sobre a lareira, (na verdade, pensava nisso desde as seis horas da tarde, quando ela deveria ter chego) em todo o caso, aquilo era provavelmente mais um dos joguinhos daquela garota inescrupulosa. Severo ponderou em duplicar o castigo por causa dessa falta. Caminhou de volta até a mesa e foi quando estava quase prestes a marcar mais uma semana de detenção que ouviu uma batida suave na porta. Logo em seguida esta se abriu e uma certa senhorita Geller atravessou o portal, o sorriso gatuno brincando mais uma vez em seus lábios._

_Snape estranhou que ela estivesse ali àquela hora. Especialmente porque faltara a detenção, o que poderia ser justificável se ela tivesse sofrido algum acidente. (não que ele fosse informá-la disso ou sequer admitir é claro...)._

_Essa estava sendo uma noite incomum.Primeiro Amy faltava à detenção e depois, muito tarde da noite entrava em seu escritório e o que era ainda mais incomum, para não dizer alarmante...Vestindo nada mais nada menos do que uma camisola branca por debaixo do robe de seda também branco e cintilante._

_A principio, Severo sentiu-se ofendidíssimo com aquela ousadia. Mas então, como homem, não pode deixar de reparar nela. Amy estava de uma maneira da qual ele nunca a havia visto antes. Seria...sedutora? Bem, ela possuía sim uma certa beleza._

_Os longos cabelos negros e escorridos cascateando suavemente até a cintura pareciam ser feitos de seda tão brilhosos, macios e delicados eram (Ele poderia apenas supor afinal nunca os tinha tocado).Os olhos âmbar sempre astutos, dessa vez com um brilho a mais, como se tivesse a certeza de algo. Ele desceu dos olhos, passando pelo nariz fino e perfeito, tão diferente do seu próprio. Deteve-se um pouco na altura da boca, esta constituída por lábios naturalmente finos e levemente rosados. Lábios que sempre exibiam aquele sorriso convencido e agora mais do que nunca provocante. Seu estomago deu uma cambalhota e seu coração chegou até a garganta. Incrivelmente conseguiu conter-se e disfarçar aquela reação com uma tosse, para que a garota não percebesse o que se passava diante de sua mente, que naquele momento, ele julgava doentia._

_A pele pálida do colo tremeluzia numa dança ritualística com jogos de sombras, conseqüência da lareira acesa. A camisola lhe emprestava um ar etéreo e puro. Extremamente convidativo._

_Após percorrer todo o seu corpo com os olhos ele finalmente chegava aos pés. Pálidos, pequenos, mas igualmente perfeitos, ela estava descalça, por isso Severo pôde reparar._

_Amy ficou esperando pacientemente que o professor terminasse a sua minuciosa contemplação. O sorriso alargando-se de euforia contida à medida que ele descia os olhos para suas pernas, juntamente com as idéias turbilhando em sua mente..._

"_Senhorita Geller, o que a traz aqui tão tarde da noite? E ainda mais, vestida dessa maneira inapropriada?!" ele não pôde conter tanto a curiosidade quanto a ansiedade que sentia a respeito de mais uma atitude imprudente daquela garota cheia de idéias malucas de dezesseis anos. "Eu tive um pesadelo..." ela disse, dando de ombros diante da situação "e levando em conta o horário, não haveria maneira mais apropriada de se estar vestida". Concluiu desdenhosa, a voz sempre suave, ostentando uma falsa inocência._

_Ignorando o ultimo comentário, Snape continuou com seu típico ar frio e voz sibilante os olhos transformados em fendas. "Tenho certeza de que suas colegas seriam extremamente capazes de consolá-la" disse ele, desinteressando-se e voltando-se para sua escrivaninha na intenção de encontrar e ajeitar alguns papéis, estava agora de costas para Amy crendo tê-la dispensado._

_Silencio..._

_Ela encarou o fogo crepitante por alguns segundos, então se dirigiu a ele que permanecia ainda de costas. "Ah não, creio que elas não vão poder me ajudar..." a voz sugeria uma provocação sutil, quase uma mensagem subliminar e ainda assim, fatalmente direta. Aproximava-se lentamente de Severo, a passos silenciosos devido ao fato de estar descalça. Tudo extremamente planejado. Ele virou-se para encontrá-la mais próxima de si do que esperava, e talvez até mesmo mais próxima do que seu autocontrole gostaria._

"_Sabe, foi tão assustador, que somente um homem e uma coisa apenas, seriam capazes de me fazer esquecer esse pesadelo".Enquanto terminava a frase com a mesma voz sugestiva embora perigosa de antes, depositava uma mão magra de dedos longos e finos no ombro do mestre de poções. Aproximando perigosamente o rosto do dele. E embora fosse um homem já formado, Severo não estava conseguindo esconder o desejo que aquela garota lhe estava instigando e nem mesmo de controlar-se corretamente foi capaz._

_Ao invés de afastá-la e logo em seguida repreendê-la por isso, contribuiu para com esse ato criminoso, aproximando ainda mais o próprio rosto e correspondendo ao beijo delicado da garota ainda menina. Sua mente se inebriou e tudo o que podia ouvir era o som de seu próprio sangue palpitante, quase partindo as paredes de cada veia por onde passava. O calor subindo, a respiração tornando-se mais densa a cada segundo e o antes '_delicado beijo de menina'_ transformou-se num apaixonado, fogoso e inebriante beijo de mulher. Fazendo com que Severo quase se esquecesse a quem ele estava agarrando com tanta voracidade. Quase..._

_Subitamente a consciência baixou em sua mente, como um balde de água fria. Percebeu que, por mais sedutora e até mesmo adulta que parecesse ainda era Amy Geller a quem ele beijava. Era uma aluna, menor de idade e o que estavam fazendo era terrivelmente errado. Relutantemente interrompeu o beijo, empurrando Amy a uma distância segura. Ainda ofegante, passou as costas da mão pelos lábios. Um momento para recompor-se e então sussurrar "Senhorita Geller, essa espécie de relacionamento é estritamente proibida entre aluno e professor. Sem mencionar o fato desse ato ser um crime, literalmente!".Em resposta, Severo pode ouvir o som de uma risada, doce e leve, mas terrivelmente ameaçadora. Amy aproximava-se novamente, a mão fina recolocada no ombro esquerdo, as palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido "Bem, me parece que você nunca teve muita dificuldade de se envolver com o crime no seu passado..."escorregou a mão de seu ombro para seu antebraço e pressionando levemente os dedos no exato lugar onde a marca negra se encontrava completou "...não é,_ professor_?" Imediatamente todo o ar a sua volta desapareceu, o chão lhe faltou aos pés, e seu sangue enregelou-se sinistramente. Severo não conseguia lembrar seus sentidos de voltarem a funcionar. Um zumbido incomodo instalou-se em seus ouvidos. Tudo o que era capaz de fazer era de repetir incessantemente a mesma cosia para si mesmo em sua mente 'ela sabe, ela sabe...' Pensava desesperado, sem reação, fitando-a espantado e ao mesmo tempo temeroso._

"_Como descobriu?" conseguiu perguntar, ainda que com um fio de voz. Ela o encarou profundamente em seus olhos negros. Uma expressão de pura inocência, então sussurrou de volta "Descobriu o que?" logo em seguida sorriu debochada. "Está tarde, é melhor eu voltar para o dormitório" disse, distanciando-se do professor e recolocando o robe branco (do qual ele nem se lembrava de ter retirado em momento algum) e deixando que os cabelos negros caíssem por sobre os ombros. _

_Ela sabia, de alguma forma ela sabia. O brilho em seus olhos incontestavelmente delatava essa verdade. "Amy..." ele sussurrou, na intenção de impedi-la de deixar o cômodo. "Não se preocupe" ela disse andando em direção a saída, então se virou da porta para ele. "Seu segredo está seguro comigo".Atravessou o portal com olhar soturno fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando Snape sozinho com os fantasmas de seu passado agora despertos..._

_(fim do flashback)_

Fantasmas esses que não se incomodavam de voltar agora que ela se fora...Severo olhava fixamente para o fogo, como se de alguma maneira isso fosse salvá-lo do total desespero em que se afogava lentamente. Apoiou o braço no peitoril da lareira, escondendo o rosto do resto do cômodo agora sombrio e escondendo as lágrimas quentes de si mesmo.

"É realmente difícil de acreditar..." comentou uma voz pensativa e suave, a principio parecendo distante, mas logo chamando a atenção de Snape que subitamente ergueu a cabeça, voltando logo em seguida a encarar o fogo, mas no lugar das chamas crepitantes na lareira a sua frente deparava-se com o rosto preocupado, embora sempre gentil de Dumbledore.

* * *

N/A2: certo, no(s) próximo(s) cap. Amy finalmente chega ao castelo do Mau (hehe), mais lembranças dessa vez para esclarecer o passado q ela diz estar traindo (como ela menciona logo no começo da fic), um encontro devastador, a marca negra. Dumbledore e Snape a procura de pistas q levem a Amy. E mais alguns problemas de relacionamento.Não percam!! (só espero conseguir por tudo isso no pc) rsrsrs 


	5. Recepção Saudosa

**Capítulo # 4**

**Recepção Saudosa**

A melhor qualidade de um bom mentiroso é conseguir convencer as pessoas de que o que falam, sentem e pensam é a mais pura verdade. Os atores têm uma espécie de dom para isso (os de qualidade pelo menos...), o que não os torna muito diferentes de apenas bons mentirosos. Mas, o que a maioria das pessoas não sabe, é que isso exige uma concentração tremenda, sem falar em dedicação total ao "personagem". É preciso entregar-se por inteiro a mentira dentro de você, e torná-la real, uma verdade real à prova de qualquer _veritaserum._ O que significa apagar a verdadeira verdade dentro de sua mente.

Mas como fazer isso sem perder a objetividade? Seria confuso por demais, já que a mentira (geralmente e nesse caso, definitivamente) é contada para esconder os seus verdadeiros interesses. Não haveria sentido então em mentir se logo a mentira tornar-se ia real. Então como fazer para convencê-los? Como fazê-los acreditar em seus falsos interesses? Eram essas as perguntas que pululavam na mente de Amy enquanto ela rumava para o castelo de Lord Voldemort. As botas negras afundando na lama e a respiração tornando-se cada vez mais tensa.

Estava muito perto agora, e a vegetação ao seu redor tornava-se cada vez mais escassa, escura e sombria. O caminho inclinava-se gradativamente numa ladeira, à medida que ela ia se aproximando dos portões de ferro. Sentia suas pernas fraquejarem, o que já não era nenhuma novidade, afinal a tenção no ar era palpável. Atravessou os portões enferrujados e seguiu por uma extensa alameda cercada por árvores secas e já sem vida. A cada passo que dava a distância entre ela e as enormes portas de carvalho diminuía significativamente.

Uma rajada repentina de vento trouxe o rufar das folhas à distância, remexendo com os longos cabelos da garota e fazendo com que ela levantasse os olhos do chão e mirasse diretamente para o caminho a seguir.Subitamente toda a tenção contida no peito de Amy pareceu transbordar de uma vez só, no exato momento em que seu coração parou. De repente os sons já não eram audíveis e as cores ameaçavam misturar-se num redemoinho de ilusões, transformando o chão em um palco giratório e a folhagem ao redor em manchas disformes. Foi nesse momento também que Amy avistou a entrada do castelo, e logo ao lado recostado sobre a parede de pedra o vulto de alguém que ela jamais imaginou que veria outra vez desde que fugira de casa.

* * *

-Ora, ora senhorita Geller – disse ele com olhos lânguidos e a típica voz arrastada. Ainda surpresa Amy demorou-se um segundo a responder, mas quando o fez conseguiu esconder toda a euforia que estava sentindo. 

Ora, ora Lúcio, o que faz aqui?

Nada mais do que o meu oficio... - disse ele desconversando – Venha comigo, o Lorde está esperando por você.

Ele a guiou para dentro e assim que cruzou o portal Amy sentiu um forte arrepio percorrer sua espinha, arrepio este que preferiu ignorar, afinal já era muito mais do que tarde para mudar de idéia.

Passaram por longos corredores de pedra escura e fria, o castelo parecia abandonado tamanho o silêncio. O único som que emitiam era o constante estalido de seus passos ecoando pelo assoalho. Permaneceram por mais um tempo assim, até que Lúcio decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

Sabe, eu não deixei Narcisa participar – disse ele, no que parecia ser uma tentativa de diálogo misturado com uma confissão.

Hm... – resmungou Amy, sem saber exatamente o que responder.

O que quero dizer é que talvez você deva repensar essa sua decisão. Afinal, isso aqui não é lugar para mulheres.

Belatrix é mulher. – Amy argumentou infantilmente. Lúcio deu um risinho debochado.

Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

Amy sorriu cúmplice – Mesmo assim, pretendo continuar. – disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos

Muito bem, a escolha é sua. – murmurou Malfoy desapontado.

Silêncio novamente. E à medida que se aproximavam de seu destino, Amy conseguia captar a tensão crescente no ar. Era como se todos estivessem ansiosos para que ela recebesse a aceitação do Lorde. Pois embora não tivesse visto ninguém durante todo o trajeto dentro do castelo, ela sabia que estavam ali. Não todos, mas provavelmente uma grande parte dos seguidores. Eles a observavam, e testavam a cada passo que dava. Essa percepção fez com que a jovem enrijecesse os músculos e corrigisse o olhar antes assustado. Devia ser resoluta e demonstrar que estava disposta a encarar o desafio.

O barulho ritmado dos passos continuava. Através de um portal, chegaram a um comprido corredor de pedra polida; iluminado por umas poucas tochas, que bruxuleavam aqui e ali.

Talvez fosse pela corrente de ar gelado que cruzava aquela passagem ou as conseqüências da chuva que Amy enfrentou de madrugada, ela não sabia bem, mas de qualquer forma sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçarem e o suor frio se acumular nas palmas da mão.

"Relaxe" dizia para si mesma "A dor leva a iluminação" inspirou profundamente "Pense assim e tudo correrá bem".

O fim do corredor estava próximo, uma imponente porta de carvalho encontrava-se logo adiante.

Os passos de Lúcio pararam abruptamente, interrompendo a sinfonia ritmada e despertando Amy de seu transe. Abriu a porta lentamente e fez sinal para que ela entrasse.

Espere aqui, logo o Lorde irá recebê-la.

A porta fechou-se, deixando Amy sozinha dentro do cômodo escuro.

Lúcio afastou-se da porta dando longas passadas. Ao contrário dos outros comensais, queria estar o mais longe possível dali e de preferência o mais rápido possível. Caminhou em direção ao Salão de Refeições totalmente em silêncio. Seu semblante exteriorizando a estranha preocupação que sentia. Afinal, essa garota que ele acabara de abandonar à própria sorte era descendente dos Delacroax, família da qual sua mãe tinha se originado. Ou seja, Amy era quase como uma parente para ele, uma parente com uma fortuna imensa como herança, uma parente distante o suficiente para desposar Draco...

Seria realmente um desperdício colocá-la na frente de batalha... – O homem suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça com o costumeiro ar debochado:

Um desperdício, de fato. Disse consigo mesmo antes de entrar no Salão onde o resto dos comensais esperava pacientemente.

Para Amy a sala parecia ainda mais gelada do que o corredor...Era possível ainda, escutar o barulho de água correndo sob as pedras que compunham o chão, levando Amy a conclusão de que estava no âmago do castelo, incrustada bem no centro da propriedade, numa de suas partes mais antigas talvez.

O tempo passava lentamente para a garota, mais lentamente ainda agora que já terminara de analisar o pequeno e úmido ambiente...

Na saleta onde estava enclausurada havia apenas uma antiga lareira (também de pedra) apagada, uma poltrona de veludo negro a um canto e bem no centro da sala encontrava-se um objeto longo, alto e comprido, mas de espessura muito fina. Amy não sabia dizer o que era esse tal objeto. Também, como poderia, aquele estranho artefato estava encoberto por uma longa capa de tecido vermelho-sangue que impedia a visualização do que quer que ele fosse realmente.

Curiosa como era, Amy sentiu-se tentada a espiar por debaixo da capa, felizmente conteve-se e apenas analisou, sem tocar no objeto. Isso a manteve entretida por algum tempo, mas não tempo o suficiente e, cansada de esperar, sentou-se na poltrona mofada e ficou a observar a lareira vazia. Seus pensamentos, alguns quilômetros-luz distantes daquele lugar tenebroso.

Transportou-se então para os confins de sua mente e memória. A imagem de Lúcio a esperando na entrada, despertava em si antigas saudades, de quando a vida ainda era fácil, quando ainda morava na mansão Delacroax.

_(flashback)_

_Foram anos tranqüilos aqueles que passara com seus avós maternos, já estando cansados das incessantes festas era raro que recebessem visitas. Os Malfoy estavam lá de vez em quando, com o filhinho deles, o pequeno Draco. Draco é um belo nome, Amy pensava consigo mesma, afinal ela sempre tivera uma queda pelo latim antigo. Mas ela se interessava mesmo era por Narcisa, não entenda mal, ela não tinha tendências homossexuais ou coisa parecida, o que realmente a fascinava era a maneira com que Narcisa hipnotizava o marido, mesmo já tendo sido mãe, continuava exuberante como um grande felino, sempre com uma pose graciosa e grandes olhos azuis por trás dos cílios espessos. E aquela longa cascata de cabelos dourados, brilhado ao Sol no jardim da mansão. Naqueles momentos de contemplação, Amy sentia-se feia com seu cabelo escuro como o breu e olhos tão estranhos, da cor do âmbar. "Nenhum homem há de notar em mim, sem nenhum atrativo descente" pensava, tristonha para logo em seguida sentir uma onda de inveja ao olhar para a jovem loira. Freqüentemente desejava que ela não pudesse comparecer as visitas, para que apenas Lúcio viesse, e para que ele dedicasse toda sua atenção a ela, Amy Geller. _

_Uma noite, seus desejos tornaram-se realidade. E ela não pode evitar registrar cada momento em seu 'querido' diário:_

"_Já era fim de tarde quando a chuva parou e caminhamos pelas ruas enlameadas até a loja de animais ...Acho que vovó também estava cansada, pois assim que saímos da loja com mais um pacote, a primeira coisa que fez foi chamar o carro do ministério para nos pegar._

_Entrei carregada de sacolas, que depositei no chão magicamente ampliado, como todo o resto do interior daquele carro, apoiei meu cotovelo na porta e fiquei com os olhos distantes, mirando toda e qualquer coisa que passava pelo lado de fora da janela._

_Quando chegamos, um dos elfos doméstico nos anunciou que vovô nos esperava para o jantar. A essa hora eu não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse tomar um banho quente e me deitar em minha cama macia. Mas isso seria uma desfeita para com este homem, que apesar de tudo, nos sustentava. Sem falar no discurso que minha avó faria depois. "Francamente Amelie, se você não consegue se disciplinada e educada em sua própria casa, não quero nem imaginar fora dela, ou longe de mim sequer!" Eu poderia ser bem educada assim que voltasse a sentir as minhas pernas, obrigada.Em todo o caso, tomei um belo banho, coloque um vestido branco esvoaçante que julguei ficar muito bem em mim, prendi as pontas da frente do meu cabelo para trás com uma fita dourada e desci para a sala de jantar, onde Lucio Malfoy se encontrava sentando ao lado direito de meu avô que estava na ponta daquela mesa desnecessariamente longa._

_- Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Murmurei olhando para o chão e sentindo o meu rosto corar, tanto de vergonha pelo atraso como de surpresa por encontrar __aquele__ homem à mesa de jantar._

_- Senhorita Geller, que prazer em vê-la. Disse Malfoy, levantando-se e beijando a minha mão. – Sua presença é bem vinda, com ou sem atraso. Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos gelados e um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha. Controlando-me para não tremer, lancei um sorriso amarelo, me sentindo uma completa idiota por me atrasar propositalmente. Vovô sorriu para mim e convidou-me a sentar enquanto ele e Lucio retomavam sua conversa sobre estratégias políticas e sobre o ministério estar fora de controle._

_Vovó que estava do lado esquerdo de vovô, fez um sinal com a mão que dizia para eu me sentar ao seu lado. Fiquei contente em reparar que Narcisa não estava presente. Não seria capaz de agüentar os olhares que Lucio concedia para ela e não concedia para mim._

_Nesse momento creio que fica evidente a minha afeição pelo senhor Malfoy, e sem receio, lhe digo que não teria sido um mau casamento, eu não teria recusado pelo menos, mas agora já era tarde de mais para esse tipo de especulação. O jantar foi servido quinze minutos mais tarde, assim que os homens terminaram seus drinques. No meio de toda aquela quinquilharia de talheres de prata, copos de cristal, velas e candelabros, eu pude reconhecer algo parecido com um ganso assado, alguma espécie de maionese e saladas coloridas. Havia mais outros assados e um ensopado também. Quando o aroma da carne invadiu minhas narinas foi que me dei conta do quanto estava faminta, me mantive em pé durante um longo e cansativo dia de compras apenas com um parco almoço. Acontece que eu era totalmente influenciável diante a presença do Senhor Malfoy. E como a dama que era, tratei de comer como se deveria. Pouco e delicadamente bebericando uma taça de vinho._

_- E então Lucio, como vai Narcisa? Vovó perguntou com um falso interesse estampado no rosto._

_- Ela vai ficar bem, só precisa de repouso os médicos disseram. Ele mantinha o olhar frio e a voz arrastada._

_- Oh Merlin! Quando fiquei sabendo mal pude acreditar! Continuou vovó, agora com o olhar pesaroso. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que estavam falando. _

– _Perder um bebê, tão jovem ainda. Pobre mulher..._

_- Bah...Ah sim, uma tragédia. Tragédia é o que eu lhe digo. Vovô disse meneando a cabeça negativamente._

_- É sim, concordou Lucio sem muito entusiasmo. Por um momento acreditei que o pobre Draco havia sofrido algum acidente, mas então..._

_- E o pequeno Draco? Como fica até a mãe se recuperar? Vovó perguntou. O que me deixou aliviada. Não sei por que, mas de certa forma eu simpatizava com o pequeno Malfoy._

_- Ele está com uma parente nossa, não se preocupe Fainne. E ele sorriu para ela._

_Enquanto ele falava, eu pude observar que, embora demonstrasse indiferença, estava abalado e cansado. E não pude deixar de admirá-lo ainda mais como homem. Tão bonito; tão nobre, mantendo-se forte diante de uma situação dessas, que convenhamos não é das mais fáceis._

_- E fiquei sabendo que Amelie está indo para Hogwarts esse ano. Disse Lúcio. É minha impressão ou ele acabou de dizer meu primeiro nome? – Isso é verdade? Perguntou sorrindo para mim, esperando por uma resposta. Acenei com a cabeça positivamente, um sorriso tímido e um olhar insinuante se formando em minhas feições._

_- Bem, espero que nos faça orgulhosos quando entrar para a Sonserina. Falou olhando para o vovô._

_- Darei o melhor de mim. Disse eu confiante e altiva, para que ele prestasse atenção._

_- Então já sabe das quatro casas de Hogwarts?_

_- Sim. Foi um sim bem delicado esse._

_- Alguma preferência? Perguntou-me em tom de desafio_

_- Sonserina sem dúvida. Uma casa que reúne todas as qualidades que as outras mesmo juntas não conseguiriam reunir. Ele sorriu novamente para mim, admirado, como se tivesse orgulho dessa minha falsa opinião. Falsa porque eu não tinha uma casa favorita. Sabia apenas que jamais seria uma Lufa-lufa (não por ter algum preconceito, mas simplesmente não se enquadrava ao meu perfil). E como não tinha uma verdadeira opinião já formada, tratei de criar uma rápida e que pudesse agradá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Tinha dado certo pelo jeito._

_- É uma garota exemplar que você tem aqui, __Gerald._

_- É, é sim. Bah...Vai dar uma boa mulher, vai sim, eu lhe digo. Vovô falou daquele seu jeito estranho, como se estivesse falando sozinho._

_- Mais ensopado? Ofereceu vovó._

_- Ah...Não. Me perdoe Fainne. A comida estava deliciosa, mas eu preciso ir. Já está na minha hora. Dizia Lucio, já se levantando. Fiquei triste, achei que ele fosse passar a noite na mansão conosco. Mas provavelmente iria voltar para a sua 'querida' Narcisa._

_- Foi um prazer recebê-lo, senhor Malfoy. Arrisquei dizer, me levantando prontamente para me despedir._

_- O prazer foi todo meu em estar aqui, Amelie. Uma boa noite para você. E acariciou meu cabelo com aqueles dedos longos, ele sorria e tinha um brilho misterioso nos olhos frios. Eu o encarei altiva, tentando demonstrar alguma dignidade diante daquela forte presença que ele tinha:_

_- Igualmente._

_- Senhor Delacroax, Senhora Delacroax. Cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça._

_- Foi bom vê-lo Lucio. Mande lembranças a Narcisa._

_- Certamente que irei. E boa sorte em Hogwarts Amelie._

_- Muito obrigada._

_- Bem, então até uma próxima vez. E desaparatou._

_Logo depois, meus avós se retiraram da mesa e os elfos prontamente vieram recolher as sobras e limpar a sala._

_- Bah...Foi um dia e tanto...Disse vovô com um suspiro cansado._

_- Venha querido, já está tarde, vamos nos deitar. Boa noite Amelie, querida. Você se portou lindamente esta noite. Estou orgulhosa de você. Disse e me beijou a fronte._

_- Obrigada vovó. Ela sorriu de volta para mim. Eu estava muito feliz._

_- É isso mesmo, bah...muito bem '__picurrucha__'. E me deu um cafuné, desfazendo todo o meu cabelo._

_- Obrigada vovô. Dei uma risada tentando fugir do cafuné desmancha-penteado._

_- Boa noite, pequena._

_- Boa noite._

_Subi saltitando as escadas até o meu quarto, onde a lareira estava acesa e espalhava um calor reconfortante por todo o ambiente. Coloquei minha camisola de cetim branco e rapidamente me enfiei dentro das cobertas. Finalmente estava livre para sonhar..."_

_(fim do flashback)_

Amy riu de si mesma ao lembrar desse passado distante e de como havia se sentido há poucos minutos atrás ao encontrar Lúcio pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo.

"Tanto tempo..." suspirou saudosa. Tanto tempo e ele ainda lhe causava esse efeito borboleta.

Mas agora havia Severo, e ninguém poderia nem sequer conjeturar substituí-lo, especialmente uma antiga paixão boba como essa que sentira por Lúcio.

"Severo..." de olhos fechados, sussurrou lentamente o nome daquele homem com uma paixão reprimida. Sentindo um calor inexplicável possuí-la. As batidas do coração aceleradas. Ela o amava, e isso doía. "Espero que me perdoe..." uma lágrima fujona escapou por entre suas pálpebras e escorreu veloz por sua bochecha. Amy não fez questão de secá-la, muito pelo contrário, queria senti-la, sentir intensamente que Severo fazia parte dela e da vida dela.

Foi nesse momento que ouviu o barulho de passos no corredor por onde passara. Rapidamente secou a lagrima, banindo toda e qualquer saudade da mente e do coração. Precisava estar preparada, pois sentia, agora mais do que nunca que este era o momento crucial.

* * *


End file.
